1. Field
The following description relates to technology for recognizing a touch gesture.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, various user interfaces are being developed to provide a user with a convenient control environment. Among these interfaces, a touchless control type may control a terminal without a contact with or a touch on a touch screen or a button of the terminal. Such a touchless control type may apply, for example, a method using sensing information transmitted from various proximity sensors, a method using a temperature of a body portion of a user, and a method using an image in which a finger is captured.